Washed Away
by CSHayden
Summary: A K/18 story. Six months after the Cell games, Krillin & 18 have reached a turning point in their relationship. Will 18's nightmares scare her away? NEW!! -- a link to illustrations in Ch. 5!
1. Friends, Family, & Enemies

**Washed Away**

**By C.S. Hayden**

All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, DragonBall Z and Toei Animation.

Author's note: All names have their English spellings for continuity. Puar is male in this story because when I was trying to find out just what sex Puar was, there wasn't a set answer: most DBZ fan sites listed Paur as male, some listed Puar as female, and the 'official' DBZ site run by Funanimation had Puar as neuter. Go fig...

**Washed Away**

Long before they passed over the shore of the mainland and crossed over the mountains, Eighteen started having cold feet. If the occasion weren't so important to Krillin, she would have never agreed to accompany him. It had been all he could talk about in the past few weeks as the baby's birth approached - ever since Chi-Chi had asked Krillin to be the baby's godfather. Although he seldom mentioned it, Eighteen knew that Krillin still mourned Goku's passing and deeply missed his best friend. She couldn't explain why but she felt that being with Krillin today would be worth all the trouble of dealing with his other friends who were still uncomfortable around her.

"Hey!" Krillin reached out and tapped her shoulder. "Time to make our descent." He looked at her wistfully. "There's still time to change your mind, you know?"

Eighteen raised one eyebrow. "I said I would come and I will. If Vegeta starts something, I'll be sure to take him outside first."

"I'm sure Chi-Chi would appreciate that!" Krillin laughed. He let his hand slide down her arm to twine his fingers with hers; a gesture to which she had finally grown accustomed. "I'm so glad you're going to be here with me for the ceremony. I've never been a godfather before."

"You'll be fine." Inwardly, Eighteen was amused. Krillin had nearly paced a hole in the floor the night that the baby boy was born and had been on pins-and-needles waiting for this day to arrive.

They circled down into a small valley in the mountains where a number of vehicles were parked around a dome-shaped house. The largest jetcar had the Capsule Corporation logo blazed across it. A wide, barrel-chested man with a horned helmet came around it and waved at the newcomers!

"Krillin!" Chi-Chi's father, the Ox King bellowed. "Hello!! It's about time you got here!" He turned and called to the house. "Gohan! Come see who's here!"

Before the Ox-King could finish his sentence, the youngest super Saiyan on the planet was airborne and headed their way. "Krillin!!" Gohan crashed into him with a bear-hugging tackle. "And Eighteen!! I'm so glad you could come!"

She nodded, grateful as always for the easy way the boy had accepted her when Krillin had made their relationship known to his friends. "It was nice to be invited, Gohan. How do you like your new brother?"

"He's okay," Gohan shrugged, "but he's awfully small and boy, can he yell!"

"You know what they say," Eighteen said wryly, glancing at Krillin, "good things come in small packages."

"Kril-LIN!!" Gohan laughed. "You're all red!!"

Still blushing, Krillin leaned towards Eighteen as they landed and murmured, "Gee, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"C'mon!" Gohan demanded, herding them towards the house. "Yamcha is bringing the priest so there's still time for you to visit with everyone before the ceremony."

"We'll be along in a minute," Krillin told him. He turned back to Eighteen, his eyes bright and shining. "Ready?"

"Yes," she lied, flicking away a leaf that had landed on the lapel of his tan suit. "You're not, though." She ran her fingers through his hair to straighten it but there was always that one errant lock that refused to stay put. "That's better. How do I look?" She stepped back and turned, flaring the skirt of the sleeveless blue dress she'd chose for the occasion.

Krillin blushed slightly and swallowed. "Beautiful as always, babe." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Her fingers tightened around his as they stepped into the crowded house. Chi-chi was holding court in a rocking chair in the corner of the living room, the baby wrapped in a quilted blanket in her arms. Master Roshi and Oolong had arrived a few days earlier and seemed to have made themselves at home. Bulma was showing the baby to Trunks but the toddler was not terribly impressed. His father, Vegeta, wore a similar scowl as he leaned against the wall. Three-eyed Tien and diminutive Chaiotzu were guarding the food as Lunch worked in the kitchen. Eighteen smirked as she saw the Saiyan prince eye the refreshments and guessed that he'd been thwarted from helping himself to the goodies.

Gohan had threaded his way through the crowd and whispered in his mother's ear. Chi-chi called out, "Oh, good! You're here! I was starting to get worried."

"Wild horses couldn't keep us away," Krillin answered jovially as he crossed the room. "And how is our guest of honor today?"

Chi-chi smiled and folded back the blanket to reveal a chubby baby with unruly dark hair dressed in an embroidered kimono. "Goten is doing just fine," she said, smiling although her eyes were sad. "He's got a full tummy, just like his father."

"Goku would be so proud," Krillin said gently. "It's an honor to be godfather to his son."

"Would--" Chi-Chi sniffed. "Would you like to hold him? I need to check on things."

"Would I?" Krillin grinned and held out his hands. "You bet!" He took the baby and cradled him gingerly. "Wow, he's little. I remember when Trunks was this small."

Bulma laughed. "But now he's a big boy now, aren't you, Trunks?" She reached down and ruffled her son's hair. Trunks snorted and toddled over to the wall by Vegeta. "Oh, don't be like that. You and Goten will have great fun together when he's older."

"My son and Kakarott's offspring, playmates?" Vegeta sneered. "Think again, woman."

"Yeah?" Bulma drew herself up. "After that fiasco with the preschool center? Gohan and Goten are the only kids strong enough to play with Trunks."

"Preschool?" Krillin asked, raising one eyebrow. "What happened?"

"It wasn't that bad. With any luck, the teacher that tried to discipline Trunks will be out of that body brace soon."

Eighteen drifted over to look at the baby over Krillin's shoulder. As human infants went, Goten was not that unattractive. What amused her was the expression on Krillin's face as he rocked the baby. Such a kind, gentle smile - not all that different from the ones he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. He glanced up and grinned.

"Wanna hold him?" Krillin waggled his eyebrows. "Saiyan babies don't break."

"I don't--"

"The robot hold the baby?" Vegeta said loudly, shifting his weight from one side to the other. "As if she would have any feeling for it."

Eighteen glared at him from across the room. "If you like, I can always break your arm again so you'll have an excuse not to hold him yourself."

Vegeta's face darkened but before he could say anything, Chi-Chi came back into the room. She caught sight of Krillin showing the baby to Eighteen and smiled. "Go on," she said proudly, "go ahead and hold him, Eighteen. It's all right - Goten loves to be held."

Krillin abandoned the chair. "Go on," he said encouragingly. "It's better if you're sitting down." As he put Goten into her arms, he winked and said, "Besides, this will really tweak Vegeta."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow and would have made a wry comment of her own but she was distracted by a firm grip on her finger. Goten burbled up at her as he squeezed tight, her distorted face reflected in his dark eyes. She stared at the baby, not sure what emotion she was feeling; it was a strange combination of vertigo and awe, tinged with a vague affection. The child was nothing to her, but somewhere, somehow she had held a baby before. Without thinking, she cradled Goten against her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his forehead, breathing in the baby sweet scent of talcum powder and milk.

How long she remained like that, Eighteen could not say. Only the sound of Krillin's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Babe?"

Eighteen blinked and looked up into Krillin's worried face.

"Yamcha's here with the priest," he said gently. "You need to give Goten to Chi-Chi now, you know, for the ceremony."

"Of course," Eighteen replied hastily. Goten had fallen asleep with a lock of her golden hair in his fist but she managed to tease it loose.

The ceremony passed in a blur for Eighteen. She remembered to respond in all the right places and was pleased to see how happy Krillin was, surrounded by his friends once more. She retreated outside to be alone with her thoughts. Shaken by her reaction to the baby, Eighteen felt confused and frightened; two emotions that she despised. She was beginning to think that was how all humans felt, as often as she herself felt that way since she had been with Krillin. With a heavy sigh, she sat down on a convenient boulder.

"Human celebrations can be tiresome, can they not?"

Eighteen looked up at the sound of the gravelly voice. Piccolo was nearly invisible in the shadows beneath the trees nearby. She shrugged. "Krillin wanted to come."

"Same here. Gohan asked me."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, interrupted from time to time by laughter from the house. Eighteen could pick out Krillin's voice amongst all the others and it made her miss having him all to herself.

"He's a good man," Piccolo commented. "You chose well."

"What?" Eighteen scowled at the Namek warrior as she jumped to her feet. "What are you doing in my head? Stop it!"

Piccolo regarded her mildly. "It doesn't take a mind reader to see how close you and Krillin have become since we last met. You've been very good for each other."

"I suppose." Eighteen sat back down.

"You seem troubled."

"My, you're nosy today."

"Merely making an observation," Piccolo said with a shrug. "It was hard for me to fit in at first, too."

"If Vegeta wasn't busy stuffing his face," Eighteen commented sarcastically, "I suppose we could pal around together wearing 'I tried to kill Goku' shirts."

"Except that I actually did kill Goku."

"Then you can be the leader of the club."

"Krillin has rubbed off on you, I see." Piccolo grinned at her, his fangs gleaming in the shadows. "Strange how humans can do that."

Eighteen didn't reply. The Namek closed his eyes and resumed his own mediations, leaving her to her solitude. Giggling announced the arrival of Gohan and Trunks into the yard, followed by Chaiotzu and Krillin. They had a star-spangled ball that they were tossing around between them. Trunks was leaping up for the ball but his little legs weren't quite strong enough so Krillin swung him up into the air. He put the lavender-haired boy on his shoulders and Trunks shrieked triumphantly as he swatted the ball back at Gohan.

What was it that made Krillin fit in so easily? Eighteen watched him playing with the boys and that strange warm feeling returned. She'd fought it as long as she could, denying the truth of it, until she had no choice but to admit it - she had learned to love and in loving, re-discovered her human self. Unfortunately, being human also meant being vulnerable and that was a weakness that went against Eighteen's programming.

It wasn't until she realized that the noise had stopped that Eighteen noticed that the ball players were nowhere to be seen. The sun was just sinking over the treetops and long shadows striped the empty yard. Somehow while she had been lost in her thoughts, the afternoon had slipped away. Bulma was out in the yard setting up guest quarters for the night by popping compact dome houses out of dyno-capsules. Krillin was talking animatedly with her, Eighteen assumed about the house by the way he was gesturing at it, and she decided to see what had him so excited.

"-And how many rooms do they have?" Krillin was asking Bulma.

"It depends," Bulma replied. "These are the basic two bedroom models, with a living room/kitchen area and a full bath. What do you want with one, anyway? Thinking of moving out of Roshi's place?"

"Maybe," Krillin said thoughtfully. "My father died a few years ago and left me some property. It took a while for his solicitors to track me down so I didn't find out about it until recently."

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Krillin - I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No biggie." He shrugged. "My father and I hadn't spoken since he left me at the monastery. We weren't close."

Eighteen knew all too well that Krillin was just putting an act. She remembered the morning the letter had arrived and the way a shadow seemed to fall over his face as he read it. He'd gone outside without speaking to anyone and trained the entire day without stopping before he was himself again. She had almost reached them when Krillin continued.

"Anyway, I've checked it out and the land's good but the house really needs work before Eighteen and I can live there. There's enough room for one of these capsule houses while I'm fixing things up."

Her eyes widen as Eighteen stood a few feet behind them, listening to Krillin planning their future. How dare he not consult her? It was all she could do to hold on to her temper.

Bulma caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned towards her with a nervous smile. "Hey, Eighteen! We were just talking about you."

"Hey, what say we spend the night?" Krillin suggested, his dark eyes dancing. Bulma's brought some extra capsule houses to camp in."

Eighteen frowned. "I'd rather not. I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

"Chi-Chi or Bulma could let you borrow something."

"It's not the same."

"Please?" Krillin cocked his head to the side and tried his puppy-dog eye trick on her. "I'd really like to stay and visit a little while longer."

"Fine. Stay." Eighteen stepped away from him. "I'm not." Her cornsilk hair suddenly billowed around her face as her energy levels flared. She rose into the air like a rocket before he had a chance to speak again.

* * * * *

"C'mon, Krillin," Yamcha said in his most reasonable voice. "What'd you expect? She's an android and she's a woman. The two don't mix if you ask me!"

"I didn't," Krillin replied tersely, his head propped up on one hand and the other wrapped around a drink. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a party pooper but this is not how I planned to end the evening."

"Hey, no problem." The scarred warrior raised his beer bottle. "I've been there, bud, I know."

After Eighteen's abrupt departure, Krillin had lost all enthusiasm for the family party and Yamcha suggested a diversion. They'd dropped the priest off at the temple and gone into the city with Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar who had invited themselves along once they learned where Yamcha was taking Krillin.

"Woo-hoo!! Hootchie-Momma!!"

Krillin grimaced. "I can't look. What's he doing now?"

"Um...," Yamcha sat up and craned his neck to see over the crowd. "Roshi's leaning up on the stage and having the dancer take zenni out of his teeth. Oolong's been drooling so much that there's a guy with mop bucket behind him. And I haven't seen Puar since that one stripper used him to powder glitter all over herself." He sighed. "Sorry about this. I just thought you needed a drink. I didn't plan on the traveling sideshow coming along."

"It's all right, Yamcha." Krillin shrugged. "I should be used to it by now. It's been over six months since Eighteen moved in with us at the Kame house and she still does this cold robot act." He lifted his drink to his lips and took a sip. "I don't think she can help it, really. It's in her programming."

"I'll never understand how you two hooked up," Yamcha commented, signaling the bartender for another round. "I mean, Eighteen is a real looker but I know firsthand what kind of power she's got under the hood. How do you cope with that?"

"It isn't easy," Krillin admitted, "but I manage. I think Eighteen's had a lot of pain in her past - she never talks about it but I can see it in her eyes sometimes. She deals with it by putting up a wall around her feelings, but every now and then she lets me see the woman behind the android and that, my friend, is well worth the wait."

The crowd behind them burst into scattered applause and catcalls, making conversation impossible for the next few minutes. Yamcha glanced back at the stage and raised one eyebrow. "The pig is wearing some chick's underwear on his head."

"Probably brought it from home," Krillin commented sagely. "Eighteen caught Oolong going through her laundry once. We nearly had BLTs for lunch that day."

Exploding with a high-pitched burst of laughter and snorting beer through his nose, Yamcha nearly fell off his barstool. Krillin chuckled a little too as he stared at the ice cubes melting in his glass. Yamcha got a grip on his giggles and nudged his companion.

"Just between us guys," he asked seriously, "how far have you got with Eighteen?"

"Far enough," Krillin answered. "I'd rather go slow and wait for the right time than rush things. Eighteen can be kind of fragile where her emotions are concerned."

"And there's no point in getting certain body parts ripped out by the roots."

"No kidding."

* * * * *

It was a long, lonely flight back to the island, but without Krillin, she was able to travel at her top speed. The rush of air in her face kept her face as blank and emotionless as ever but inside she felt like weeping. She knew Krillin meant well, but it was like the lab all over again - having other people run her life. She'd had enough of that with Dr. Gero, even her brother, but she'd never have thought Krillin would do it too.

The sun was setting as she touched down. Instead of heading into the house, Eighteen slipped off her shoes and went down to the beach. Krillin had raked the sand clean of debris earlier and the wind had blown it smooth and pristine. It was like being the only person alive in the world. She sank down to a comfortable spot halfway up a dune and contemplated the horizon, watching as the sun disappeared and colors filtered from pink to purple to finally a deep indigo blue.

This was normally one of her most favorite times of the day. Master Roshi and Oolong would be cozied up with their evening television smutfest and Krillin would be coming out the door any moment to sit with her. Sometimes they didn't even talk, but just watched the stars and listened to the waves rushing on the shore. She glanced back over her shoulder, but the house was dark and Krillin was far away.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper," she told herself contritely. "It wouldn't have been so bad, being around all those people."

The truth was, even if she didn't want to admit it, Eighteen hated being alone. She didn't like being interfered with, but she'd discovered in the dark days after Cell had been defeated, that being unique in the world was also a curse. Aside from her brother, there were very few people who could even remotely relate to her. If it wasn't for Krillin finding her that awful day out in the rain, shivering and soaked to the skin, she didn't know what she would have done. He'd saved her again without realizing.

A school of fish disturbed the waters in the lagoon, making starlight glitter and flash on the surface. She half-expected to hear Krillin laugh at the sight. He found so much to enjoy in life and always a way to include her in the fun. It had taken several weeks, months even, but she came to realize that she loved him, in her own way. She wasn't always able to say it but she tried to show it when she could. What he must think of her now, she couldn't possibly imagine.

The back of her neck tingled. Eighteen lifted her head sharply and glanced around. There was a disturbance in the energy field around the island, marking the arrival of someone she knew all too well. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

Sand crunched as he landed and walked towards her.

"Here," he said as he draped his suit jacket over her shoulders, "That breeze is chilly."

"Krillin." She didn't want to look him directly so she watched the sand shifting and rolling down the dune as he sat down besides her. "I'm sorry. I ruined your evening"

"It wasn't much of a party after you left anyway," he said ruefully. "When Vegeta finished eating, there weren't even any leftovers."

Eighteen wrinkled her nose. She sniffed his jacket and then she sniffed Krillin, making a face. Even after flying back to the island, there was a faint aroma of cigarette smoke and stale alcohol. "What IS that smell?"

"Oh, Yamcha invited me into town for a drink at this place he knows. Master Rochi and Oolong are probably still there if they haven't been kicked out yet."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow. "It's one of those places, eh?" She wasn't sure she liked the thought of Krillin hanging out in strip clubs with that pair of perverts.

Krillin gave an embarrassed laugh and grinned, running his hand through his hair. "I stayed in the bar with Yamcha. As much as I admire Master Roshi, there are times that even I don't want to be seen in public with him. When I left, he was dancing around with a sequined bra on his head."

Relieved, Eighteen smiled without knowing it. Besides her, Krillin stretched and lay back against the dune with his hands beneath his head and his legs crossed. She turned to smirk at him.

"You'll get sand in your hair."

"With hair like mine, who's going to notice?" He glanced up at her. "Wanna look at the stars with me? One shoulder, no waiting."

She regarded Krillin for a few seconds. He was keeping his hands firmly behind his head (making no sudden movements, she noted ironically) letting her take the next move. His eyes smiled warmly at her, inviting her to take the next step.

"All right." Eighteen carefully curled up along his side, tucking her hair to one side as she positioned her head as he wished, her cheek pressed against his shirt. He was still quite warm from the ki energy he'd expended during his flight and she hadn't realized how cold she had become. Unconsciously, she draped an arm and a knee over him to warm herself. She felt his heart beat faster and she commented wryly, "You may hold me, if you like."

"Yes, ma'am!" She felt one muscled arm curl around her shoulders.

"And what stars are we looking at tonight?"

Krillin was quiet for a few moments. "Cygnus, the swan." He pointed. "See there? Where those three bright stars make a triangle? That bright one on the short side of the triangle is Deneb, the tail of the swan and that line of stars to the southwest of it is the neck."

"Oh!" Eighteen brought her hand up to trace a line with her finger. "And those five stars that cross it are the wings?"

"That's right." His arm tightened around her shoulders in a gentle hug. "You're getting much better at this."

"It's not so difficult." She had been surprised at how much Krillin actually knew about astronomy when they'd first begun stargazing together. It seemed that the monks who'd given him his early training had taught him more than just fighting techniques. "So why'd you pick this one?"

"Yamcha commented that I've changed a lot. Usually when we're in a bar, girls come up to flirt with him but this time, some hit on me too."

"What?" Eighteen's temper flared and she started to get up.

Krillin laughed and pulled her back into his arms. "Nothing happened, babe, honestly. It was kind of surprising because it's rare that women even notice me. I was thinking about it on the way home and it hit me: I have changed - it's because I've been with you these last few months. I was an ugly duckling and you changed me into a swan."

"Nonsense."

"It's true." He tilted her face up and kissed her very softly. "Love changes you. Everybody knows that."

"I meant ducklings into swans. Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, she says!" Krillin tucked his jacket around her shoulders. "Sounds to me like someone needs a bedtime story. Once upon a time--"

It was a totally bizarre tale of confused waterfowl, but his voice was very soothing and soon Eighteen began to get sleepy. Amusedly, she thought that Krillin would make a very good father; the way he played with the children at the party was proof enough of that. That thought made her open her eyes suddenly. She couldn't believe that she'd even think that - it implied that she wanted to be a mother and what kind of parent could an android be?

Impossible.

To be continued..... 


	2. Rude Awakenings

Washed Away. 

**Washed Away**

**By C.S. Hayden**

All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, DragonBall Z and Toei Animation.

Author's note: All names have their English spellings for continuity. The story will start taking a lemony turn towards the end of this chapter so you've been warned.....

**Washed Away**

Gulls screeched in the nearby surf, waking Krillin. He swallowed and grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth. "Bleah," he grumbled groggily. "Pirate breath."

He turned his head and got a faceful of blonde hair. In spite of his arm being totally numb, Krillin was thrilled - it was unusual for Eighteen to let her guard down enough to simply fall asleep with him. They'd only done so once or twice before while watching movies on TV. Her face was nestled against his neck and he could feel her breath on his skin. He brushed her hair back to see her face and froze.

Eighteen had her fist tucked under her chin like a little child. Her forehead was wrinkled and her mouth was twisted like she was going to cry. Her other hand was resting on Krillin's stomach and it was trembling ever so slightly. He carefully placed his hand over hers and her fingers were like ice. She gave an inarticulate whimper.

"Babe?" He could feel her whole body start to shake; he wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare or powering up. Neither possibility was very good. "Eighteen! Sweetheart, you need to wake up." He cupped her cheek, lightly slapping her face. "Come on, wake up!

Her response was to jerk violently away from him, tumbling down the sloping beach into the wet sand. She managed to get to her hands and feet only to be knocked down by a sudden wave. Krillin bolted to her side, helping her to her feet and holding her steady as they waded out of the surf.

"Eighteen?" he asked anxiously. "Are you all right?"

She tossed her hair back defiantly, glaring at him. "Do I look fine, dolt?"

"Well, I was worried. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Who cares about that?" Eighteen shoved him away and started up to the house in angry, unladylike strides. "This dress was dry-clean only. It's ruined!"

Scratching his head, Krillin watched her stomp into the house and listened to the crashes of her procession through it. "Oh-kay," he said finally. "Note to self: Eighteen is not a morning person."

* * * * *

Steam billowed all around her as Eighteen stood in the shower, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. As an android, she never dreamed so when she had been freed from Dr. Gero's influence, she had no idea what was happening to her. She had been convinced that she was malfunctioning until Krillin had explained that all humans dreamed. All things considered, if humans had dreams like hers, Eighteen would rather be a robot.

The images were all muddled, thanks to her unexpected dip in the surf. Dr. Gero had been there, the laboratory, and Cell but somewhere in the midst of all that horror, a baby had been crying. She had been running and running, trying to find the baby when Krillin had woke her up and surprised her. Eighteen shook her head. She knew that he had been only looking out for her but she'd probably been too harsh to him again.

Eighteen finished the shower and dried off, returning to her room to put on a black tank top and denim shorts. Since the pig and the pervert were away, she didn't have to put up with their leering and could wear whatever she liked. She did admit to a certain satisfaction in seeing just how much she could make Krillin blush, however; judging his reaction by the intensity of the color, how much surface area the blush covered, whether he dropped anything, lost the ability to speak, or, best of all, had to leave the room in a kind of bow-legged shuffle. It was a most amusing diversion.

Krillin was puttering in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables as he stood on a small step stool. He had apparently gone for a quick dip while she had been in the shower, judging from his damp hair and the knee-length swim trunks he was wearing beneath the apron. It would have looked silly on any one else but it let Eighteen admire his physique. Despite his short stature, Krillin had lovely muscles, lean and sculpted. She came up behind him silently and stood as close as she could without actually touching him.

"What's cooking?"

"Vegetable omelet, miso, and rice," Krillin replied, barely missing a beat in his chopping. "Have a nice shower? I heard the water running."

Eighteen cursed his sharp ears for losing the element of surprise. "Yes. I feel much better." She regarded his bare sides and flexed her fingers.

"If you like, I can take your dress into town. I'm sure the cleaners will be able to fix it-TZ!!!" He jumped as her fingers found a sensitive spot along his ribs. "Hey!" he laughed. "That tickles!"

She let her arms encircle him under the apron in a rare hug, pressing her body into his back. The warm skin between his shoulder blades smelled of salt water and musk. "Just sorry I woke up in a bad mood."

The knife thumped on the cutting board as Krillin dropped it. Eighteen was pleased to see his blush travel all the way around to the back of his neck and mentally tallied up her points. She released him and commented, "Your pan's smoking."

Krillin yelped and quickly went to rescue his breakfast. Eighteen smirked and sauntered to the table to help herself to the tea that was waiting there. Krillin dropped the spatula into the pan with a loud clang. She smiled inwardly as she sat down and crossed her long legs.

"So," she said calmly, "you were going to the mainland today?"

"Thinking about it," he replied, tipping the beaten eggs into the pan. "I need to sign some papers and stuff."

"And buy a capsule house too, I suppose?"

The eggs sizzled in the pan while Krillin let out a heavy sigh. "You, ah, heard that, did you?" His shoulders drooped slightly.

"Yes." Eighteen sipped her tea quietly.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"So I gathered."

Krillin tossed his vegetables into the omelet pan. "Was that what made you mad?"

"Yes."

"For Kami's sake, why?" He shot an unhappy scowl over his shoulder at her that could rival Vegeta's. "I know I didn't talk to you about it. I wanted to find out if it was worth restoring the house before I made up my mind about living there."

"I thought you liked it here."

The food occupied Krillin for a few minutes while he finished the omelet and dished it up. He waited until he had breakfast on the table before continuing. "This is Master Roshi's house," he said as he picked at his food. "It was fine when I was training because I really didn't have any place else to go. I couldn't very well go back to the monastery and I really didn't have any family to speak of."

Eighteen let him eat a bit before speaking. "And now you have some place to go?" she asked, tactfully avoiding the subject of his estrangement with his father in much the same way Krillin avoided bringing up things in her checkered past.

"Yeah." He smiled wistfully. "It was a great place when my mother was alive. She loved to garden. There were dogwoods and cherry trees all around the house and flowers everywhere." He looked back up at her. "It could be a great place again, with a little work."

"It sounded--" Eighteen sighed, not looking at him. "When you were talking to Bulma - it sounded like you'd already decided that I was moving in with you, like I didn't have a choice in it." Her voice dropped. "Like you'd decided for me."

His fork dropped on the plate with a clang. "Of course, you have a choice! I'd never - I mean, I'd like to think that you'd want to be with me. I love you, Eighteen, and I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do."

"Well, living with a dirty old man and a talking pig has not been my idea of paradise," she admitted. "It's been much nicer this past week with just the two of us."

"Yeah." Krillin blushed. "Me too. That's why I was thinking, since I actually do have someplace else to go now, why not? It's just up the coast from here, not even an hour's flight."

"And you want me to go with you?"

"Yes. If you want to." He took her hand from across the table. "I hope that you do."

A faint smile crossed her lips. "I'll think about it."

"Eighteen!"

* * * * *

After a long day, both Krillin and Eighteen decided to turn in early. Although he wouldn't admit it, Krillin had a stiff back from sleeping on the beach and for once, didn't cast wistful looks at her as Eighteen went down the hall to her room. She could hear his soft snores before she'd finished brushing her hair for the night. It was no wonder he was tired - Krillin had done his best to impress her with his childhood home. Even to Eighteen's jaded eye, the property had possibilities. The house did need its roof replaced and quite a lot of cleaning but the cool green tranquillity of its surroundings appealed to her. Eighteen could see quite easily why Krillin would want to live there.

It was a pleasant thought to go to sleep to, Eighteen mused, as she settled down for the night. No homicidal robots, no time-traveling warriors - just a to live a normal life with Krillin far away from everyone else. He was trying so hard to please her. One of the high points of the day was discovering that his home was near a town with decent shopping. She raised her left leg and admired the gold ankle bracelet that glittered there. Krillin had found it in a boutique while she had been trying on clothes and surprised her with it. It had a tiny number 18 hanging from it as a charm and she had to agree that it was the perfect memento of a perfect day.

"What could it hurt?" she mused sleepily, "I could be normal, if I tried."

_"Lullaby and good night, mmm-mmm..."_

_The cooing bundle in her arms snuggled close to Eighteen as she walked with it in the moonlit nursery, humming a lullaby. The baby nestled against her and she felt strangely warm and content._

_ Leaves rustled against the windows. Eighteen gazed out at the cherry blossoms glowing in the darkness over the garden. Everything in her life was serene and tranquil, so unlike chaos she'd come from. Perfect._

_The baby began to fuss. Eighteen raised it to her shoulder and started to pat it on the back but as she did, a sickly green tentacle snaked out from beneath the baby's blanket and lashed around her forearm. Instinctively, she shrieked and tried to hurl the baby away from her only to have more tentacles slash out at her to leave slimy trails across her skin. She had no choice - she blasted it at point blank range._

_Wisps of pastel flannel filtered down like burning snowflakes._

_"That wasn't very nice."_

_Eighteen took a step back as a dark shape rose from the scorch-marked floor._

_"Not nice at all... mother."_

_"No." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on its features. "I'm not your mother."_

_"Oh, aren't you?" Mocking laughter echoed in the dark. "Can't you see the family resemblance?" It suddenly rushed at her, its garish green face inches from hers._

"Cell!! No!"

Eighteen sat straight up in her bed, eyes wide, heart pounding, breath coming in short gasps. She raised her hands to her face and was shocked at the cold clamminess of her skin. Her breath shuddered as she tried to calm down.

The door burst open and she nearly blasted Krillin where he stood with his hair standing on end and his hastily-donned sweatpants nearly falling off his hips. She forced herself to absorb the energy bolt she'd started to form and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Babe?" He approached her cautiously. "Are you all right? I heard you cry out."

She shook her head. "Just a bad dream, Krillin. Go back to bed."

The mattress creaked as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Eighteen was so emotionally drained that she didn't even have the strength to complain as he gently tucked her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said gruffly, to save face.

"I know," he answered.

"Really."

"Uh-huh." He nudged her over with his hip and stretched his legs out besides her.

"I'm not talking about it!"

"No one said you had to," Krillin replied, as he kissed her scowling forehead. "But I'm going to hold you until you go back to sleep and that's all there is to it."

"Krillin..."

"Sssh." His arms tightened around her. "Go to sleep now."

Eighteen bit her lip and suppressed the urge to pitch Krillin through the window. It wasn't his fault that her dreams were bothering her. He was just being himself, caring more for her than his own safety, the idiot. She sighed and let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * * * *

_"Hold still, Android Eighteen. I've nearly got you fully dilated."_

_She gritted her teeth as the cold metal devices Dr. Gero had inserted in her caused an uncomfortable stretching sensation. The top of his head was just visible over the sea green sheet tented over her stirruped legs. Her hands and feet clenched weakly in the restraints but the drugs he'd been giving her had left her as weak as a kitten._

_"There they are..." A sharp pain made her gasp. "Perfect... absolutely perfect. How generous you are, Eighteen, to help me with my finest creation."_

Eighteen's ice blue eyes flicked open at once and she let out a shaky breath. She'd thought she had buried those memories when she and her brother had totaled Gero's lab. As the heartbeat in her ears began to settle, she registered a soft rasping noise and turned her head towards the sound. Krillin was lying on his side next to her, mouth slightly open as he slept with one arm around her waist. Strangely, it didn't disturb her as much as it would have a few months ago.

She carefully freed herself from his grasp. Krillin merely muttered and rolled over, snuggling into the pillow. Eighteen gave him a half-smile and tucked the blanket over his shoulders, adding a light kiss on his cheek as an afterthought. Picking out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she dressed quickly and quietly. It was still dark when she left the house.

The sky and the sea were almost the same shade of grayish-blue in the pre-dawn light. Kites and pelicans soared overhead in sweeping circles, looking for fish in the shallows. Eighteen lifted into the air to follow the shoreline to her private place on the island, a small lagoon hemmed in by mangroves and fruit trees. She snatched a ripe orange on her way down and began to peel it the second her feet touched the ground. There was a narrow crescent of white sand for a beach and she plopped down on it as she nibbled on her orange.

As the sky slowly changed colors with the rising sun, Eighteen tried to make sense of it all. When she'd first started dreaming, she'd approached it methodically. Books on the subject said that dreaming was merely an extension of the subconscious mind, making connections between events in real life and one's imagination. Master Roshi, oddly enough, noted that without dreams, life wouldn't be worth living. It was such a profound observation that Eighteen merely tipped the old fool's chair over instead of pitching him out to sea when she caught him looking down her shirt.

No one should have dreams like hers, however. She shivered, in spite of the tropical sun rising into the sky. "Maybe I'm malfunctioning," she mused to herself. "I am still a machine, after all."

"Nonsense - you're no more a machine than I am."

An irregular splashing out-of-rhythm to the waves drew Eighteen's attention to a large sea turtle heaving itself up on the shore. She nodded to it; next to Krillin, she found Turtle relatively easy to get along with. "Hello," she said blandly. "Catching breakfast?"

"Your lagoon is a good place to fish," Turtle commented. "I'm glad you let me come here from time to time."

She held out a piece of orange and waited patiently as the old reptile took it. "I don't mind. It's not like I own it or anything."

"Everyone needs a special place to be alone sometimes. It's good for you. That's why I like to go out to sea." Bits of fruit pith speckled his jaws as he spoke. "But it's also good to have someone special to come back home to."

Eighteen blushed, thinking of Krillin back at the house, still asleep in her bed. The warm feeling faded as she remembered how he came to be there. She sighed and tossed bits of peel out into the water like little orange boats.

"What's wrong, Eighteen?" Turtle asked. "I thought you were happy here."

"It's stupid." She pressed the heels of her hands to her head. "I think something's wrong with me. I keep dreaming about bad things in my past and I don't know why."

"Perhaps you need to make good dreams to chase the bad dreams away."

"I don't think that's how it works."

Turtle sat for a few minutes, silently working his jaws. "Then maybe you should talk to Bulma," he suggested. "She could certainly tell you if it's a mechanical problem and if it isn't, she's bound to think of something. She's very smart that way."

"That's not a bad idea." Eighteen chewed on her lip. It would take most of the day to travel to and from the Capsule Corporation, not to mention having to put up with Vegeta's insults once she was there. The possibility of knocking the arrogant Saiyan prince into orbit had its appeal as an alternate form of stress relief. She stood up decisively.

"Tell Krillin that I've gone to visit Bulma, will you, Turtle?" she said as she started to power up. "I'll be back late."

"I will!" the turtle called as she flew away. "I hope you find what you're looking for!"

* * * * *

"How embarrassing," Krillin muttered to himself as he stripped the sheets from Eighteen's bed. He hadn't meant to make a mess. Normally, he had more self-control but when he'd opened his bleary eyes to see Eighteen pulling her nightgown over her head, that had been it. She hadn't known he had been watching as she dressed; otherwise he was sure she wouldn't have spent so much time unclad. The shadows had only accentuated her pale skin, turning her into an ethereal and sensual vision. When she had bent down to pull on her jeans, the way her long legs curved up to her pert derriere nearly made him give himself away.

As it was, it had been necessary to take matters into his own hands. Before her footsteps had faded on the stairs, Krillin had rolled onto his back to relieve the pressure that been building long before Eighteen's unexpected strip show. Most of the time he managed to keep his hormones under control but lately it had been difficult, especially since Master Roshi and Oolong had been gone. The privacy had really helped Eighteen to relax her self-imposed barriers and to be more openly emotional but it also had brought out an increasing sexual tension between them. It was a lot of little things - the unexpected displays of affection, falling asleep in each other's arms - that made Krillin wish wistfully for more.

He sighed as he bundled up the sheets and took them to the washing machine. Krillin had watched over Eighteen long after she'd fallen back to sleep, marveling at the way her face softened as she relaxed. The way she'd put Goten to her shoulder and rocked him was still fresh in his mind; he had learned to appreciate the beautiful subtleties of Eighteen's rare displays of emotions and there had been something almost Madonna-like in the tender way she had treated the newborn child. It added to the mystery in her that attracted him the most.

The rest of the house was quiet save for the rush of the waves on the shore outside and the cries of the seabirds wheeling over the surf. Krillin went out on the porch and looked around, frowning.

"Eighteen?" He raised his voice. "EIGHTEEN!! Where are you, babe?"

Krillin dashed around to the deck to see if she was sunning in Master Roshi's favorite deck chair. Nothing. He glanced down to the mangroves at the far end of the island. Eighteen often went there to be alone - his ears turned pink - and to sunbathe away from prying eyes.

"Oh, you won't find her there, Krillin."

He jumped at Turtle's slow, easy voice. "What? Have you seen her?"

"Eighteen?" Turtle heaved himself a bit further up the beach. "Oh, yes. I was fishing in her lagoon early this morning. She said to tell you that she was going to see Bulma and that she'd be back later."

"Bulma?" Krillin sat down on the edge of the deck. "But why didn't she tell me? I would have gone with her."

"It was barely dawn then. Perhaps she thought you were still sleeping." Turtle cocked his head. "I wouldn't worry, Krillin. Eighteen can take care of herself."

"I know, but still--" He sighed and looked towards the mainland. If he chased after her, Eighteen would only get annoyed with him and without her, he felt like part of him was missing.

To be continued.....


	3. Answers & Questions

**Washed Away**

**By C.S. Hayden**

All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, DragonBall Z and Toei Animation.

Author's note: All names have their English spellings for continuity. The story will start taking a lemony turn towards the end of this chapter so you've been warned.

**Washed Away**

It had been tempting to blow it all off and go to the mall but Eighteen forced herself to circle in for a landing amidst the rounded domes of the Capsule Corporation. She frowned - from the air, the complex looked like an enormous anthill with people milling about as they went about their duties. Krillin had always been here with her before and she wasn't exactly sure which building to aim for. A garden area within the quad looked familiar and she decided to land there.

A guttural chanting was coming behind some flowering bushes. Eighteen raised an eyebrow. It almost sounded like --- she shook her head. That would be ridiculous. She slipped quietly around to see.

A blanket was spread on the grass with a basket and some empty plates and cups scattered about. Vegeta was sitting cross-legged in the center of it with Trunks standing before him. The Saiyan prince nodded and clapped his hands three times as his son did the same.

"Sai-ya-ho! Hao-hao-hao! Sai-ya-hah! Hao-hao-hao!" With each syllable, Vegeta reached out to touch one's of his son's hands, sometimes crosswise, sometimes straight, sometimes with the palms, and sometimes with the backs, all time clapping between the beats. Trunks' eyes were focused on his father's hands and every time he managed to anticipate a move, he grinned like a gleeful imp.

Eighteen managed to keep a straight face as she stepped out onto the garden path and approached them. Vegeta, of course, stopped what he was doing immediately and glared at her. Trunks was not so easily dissuaded.

"Da!!" the lavender-haired toddler demanded imperiously. "Hao-hao-hao!"

"Quiet, brat." Vegeta crossed his arms. "What do you want, robot?"

"I was looking for Bulma," Eighteen said bluntly. "Any idea where she might be?"

Trunks had pushed his way into Vegeta's lap and was trying to un-cross his father's arms. "HAO-HAO-HAO!!!" He scowled at Eighteen for spoiling his fun.

Eighteen smirked. "Trunks really seems to like playing games with you."

"It's not a game," Vegeta said gruffly as he allowed Trunks to pry some fingers loose. "It's an beginner training exercise. All Saiyan children start this way." He lifted his arm with Trunks hanging on it and pointed. "Bulma is in the main lab, the large building over there. Get out of my sight, woman, before the brat starts screaming."

Eighteen found Bulma down in the maze-like confines of the main lab building. The blue-haired woman was wearing goggles and a white lab coat as she concentrated on soldering connections on some sort of electronics equipment. She looked up briefly.

"Hey there! Be with you in just a minute!"

It was actually several minutes but soon they were both sitting in the tiny lab office, sipping iced tea. Bulma regarded the android curiously across the desk. "So, Eighteen? What can I do you for?"

"It's--" Eighteen hesitated, not sure how to start. "It's probably nothing but I - no one at the Kame House wouldn't understand. Krillin would only worry and Master Roshi and Oolong--"

"-have their filthy minds in the gutter." Bulma nodded. "You needed to have some girl talk."

"That's part of it." Eighteen studied the ice in her glass. "How would I know if I've ever been pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Bulma nearly fell out of her chair. "Whoa! What brought this on? Why do you want to know?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but when I held Goten at the party, I had the strangest feeling that I'd held a baby before. I started having these dreams that the baby in my arms turns into a horrible monster. I wake up just as it turns into Cell and starts to absorb me."

"Eeeeeuw, gross. That's disturbing all right, but it's just a nightmare, Eighteen. It's just your subconscious playing tricks with you."

"It's more than that. I think I know why I've been having these dreams," she replied. "I've never told anyone, not even my brother, but I remember Dr. Gero bringing me out of stasis for a brief period. He gave me some kind of drugs and kept me restrained. After two or three weeks, he did this procedure - I don't know what exactly. I was strapped to a table with my legs up and there was a sheet in the way. Whatever he did, it hurt me and then he put me back in stasis." She closed her eyes. "The next time I woke up was when Dr. Gero activated us to fight the Z-fighters and to save his miserable life. That's why I didn't object when Seventeen decided to kill him."

"Damn." The stunned look on Bulma's face said it all. "It sounds like some kind of gynecological procedure. I can see why you wouldn't want Krillin to know about this."

"At first I thought I was malfunctioning but then I started to wonder if my dreams were trying to tell me something. Maybe the two things are connected - Dr. Gero's procedure and the feeling that I held a baby before." Eighteen's eyes were haunted. "Could he have used me to give birth to a monster?"

Bulma pursed her lips and stared into space for a few minutes. "That's a toughie, all right. I've been to Gero's lab and there's not much there. I doubt even the blueprints we recovered would mention anything like that." She snapped her fingers. "I could run a full diagnostic scan series on you. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have on hand, just in case your cybernetics need repair someday."

"Very well," Eighteen agreed. "Proceed."

The scanner turned out to be housed in an entirely different building, in the Capsule Corporation's medical research division. The clinical environment made Eighteen jumpy; it was a little too much like Dr. Gero's lab. Bulma sent away the staff and returned with a flimsy paper gown.

"Here - you'll need to put this on. I want a good clean scan so I can check them against the original blueprints and your clothes have too many metal fasteners."

"There's a considerable amount of metal inside me too," Eighteen said wryly as she started to undress. "Would you like me to remove that as well?"

Bulma gave a little laugh as she fooled with the control panel. "No, I'll set the machine to compensate for that."

Holding her gown closed, Eighteen walked over to the scanner. It made her think of a mausoleum; a slab-like table going into a round opening in a small enclosed room. Banks of lights filled the interior.

"Just lay down on the table," Bulma called as she hurried over. "It's a little intimidating, but just close your eyes and pretend you're in a tanning booth, you know, like at some really great spa."

"In that case, I'd like to have a manicure and a facial."

"I'll see what I can do." Bulma arranged some pads to keep Eighteen in place. "Now don't move - here we go." The table began to move.

As the lights started going on, one after the other, Eighteen tried to think of any place other than here. She hated labs. The decision to come to Bulma with her problem had not come easily because whenever she was at the Capsule Corporation, she either wanted to get far, far away from it or to blast it into so much rubble. Laboratories affected her that much. The bad dreams, however, had bothered her even more.

It wasn't too difficult to imagine the glowing lights behind her eyelids to be the sun as she lay on her special spot on the beach, away from Roshi and Oolong's prying eyes. Her pale skin didn't tan but she loved to soak up its radiance. Krillin, she knew, watched her from time to time as she sunbathed, but she didn't mind so much any more. She smiled, thinking about the way Krillin would blush when she returned to the house, even as his eyes thirsted after her. It affected her in strange and pleasant ways. She didn't understand it but she liked the way he made her feel and she wished -

"Well," Bulma called out, interrupting Eighteen's pleasant daydreams, "I'm no gynecologist but I do know about being pregnant. There's no signs of postnatal uterine stress whatsoever."

"Meaning?"

"When you're pregnant, your uterus stretches as the baby grows. Minute rips and striations form, leaving scars and tiny deviations in the muscle tissue." Bulma walked over and pressed the button to move the platform out of the scan chamber. As soon as Eighteen was in view, Bulma smiled. "It means you have never been pregnant."

"You're... sure?" Eighteen asked hopefully.

"The evidence points that way, but if you like, I can make an appointment for you with my doctor." The blue-haired woman pulled a palmpad from her pocket. "I looked up some things on the Internet while the scans were running and I think what Dr. Gero was doing, based on your description of the procedure, was harvesting some of your eggs. Without getting into the gory details, I think that maybe he used those ova as the building blocks to make Cell."

"Then," Eighteen sat up on the edge of the table, hands cradled in the lap of the paper gown. "I am the mother of a monster." An icy stillness ran through her.

"No, no!" Bulma put her hands on Eighteen's shoulders. "You can't think that way. What Dr. Gero did was ethically and morally WRONG. You couldn't help what happened to you and you are not responsible for what happened with Cell because of it. He was grown artificially, not inside you." She nodded encouragingly as the android slowly met her eyes. "Your past is your past. You've got a brand new start with a great guy that loves you. What's better than that?"

"Do you think a life together is possible for Krillin and me?" Eighteen asked, looking preoccupied. "I've been so obsessed with my own problems that it's probably turned him away from me. I can be a real bitch at times."

"Nonsense. Krillin would never give up on you now." Bulma leaned her hip against the table. "It's really none of my business, but from the way Krillin kept blushing about the topic at the party, I thought you guys are doing all right, just taking it slow and easy, you know, no S-E-X."

"Sometimes I think we're taking it too slow." Eighteen shrugged. "I know Krillin would like more from our relationship but you know how he is - almost too nice."

"Yeah, well, he was a monk for a long time. Combine that lifestyle with his looks and that explains why Krillin has probably always been a bit inhibited around women. Being nice is just his way of dealing with it. Question is, how do you feel about it? Do you want to things to get more intimate? To go to the next level?"

"I don't know." The cyborg frowned. "Sometimes when Krillin and I are alone together, the feeling inside me is so intense that I don't know what to do. I'm drawn to him - I want to love him, but I also want to pull away. I've done so many horrible things, I could easily lose control and hurt him."

"Sometimes love is about losing yourself. It's a risk that can change you for the better." Bulma glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the gravity chamber and laughed. "Prince Pain-in-the-Pants over there is a real pussycat when if you know what buttons to push. It took forever to get him to realize that it was okay let his guard down and that loving me wasn't a weakness."

Eighteen lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. That was a little more information about Vegeta than she cared to know.

"My advice to you is to not worry so much about it and take control over what you really want. Krillin is one of the strongest warriors that I know - he used to spar with Goku after all. Anything that you can dish out, I'll bet that he'll be able to take it," Bulma said firmly. "Act on your feelings. There's nothing wrong in letting yourself be human." She grinned. "And all the fun that goes with it."

The thought had some appeal. Krillin wanted her, he said it in everything he did for her, but he was sometimes too much of gentleman for Eighteen's tastes. "If we do become.... intimate," she said slowly, "there's the risk of having a child, isn't there?"

"Being a mom is not that bad, trust me. From what I've seen on the scans, I'd say, biologically, your chances are pretty good. There seems to have been no modifications to your reproductive systems. At least, you and Krillin are both human - that'll make things a lot easier." Bulma smirked. "Lucky for me, Saiyans are only fertile when their ki energy is totally balanced with the planetary constant, otherwise Vegeta'd have me up to my ears with little house apes."

Eighteen shuddered at the thought of dozens of tiny Vegetas running around, but Bulma mistook it for something else.

"Hey, you must be cold! Go ahead and change while I retrieve the data."

A few minutes later, warmly dressed, Eighteen prepared to go. "Bulma, I -" She wanted to say how much it meant to her to know that her worries were over and that she was grateful but words didn't seem enough. In frustration, she settled for something simple. "Thank you."

Bulma merely winked. "Anytime, Eighteen. We girls have to stick together."

* * * * *

The first clue Krillin had to the passing of time was when he realized the sun was now shining on the other side of the island. He squinted at it, and shook his head. "Geez, where did the day go?" he said to himself. After Turtle had shuffled off into the shade to nap, Krillin had decided to spend some time training. It wasn't nearly as interesting as when Eighteen sparred with him, but it had fewer injuries.

He went into the Kame House and checked the answering machine, not that Eighteen would think to call. There was, however, a blinking light to indicate an incoming message.

_/BLEEP/ "Hello, Krillin? Hi, it's Bulma. I just wanted to let you know that Eighteen just left and she's on her way home." She laughed. "So stop pacing, already!! We had a nice little chat, just us girls, and everything's okay. She can tell you more later, if she wants to, so don't be a pest. You guys really ought to come visit more often." There was an imperious bellow in the background. "Whoops, there's my big baby now. If he wakes up Trunks, I'm going shoot him. Talk to you later!!"/BLEEP/_

Letting out a deep breath, Krillin slumped against the arm of the sofa. "Well, she's okay, that's something." He had been worried that he might have said or done something to upset her but he'd been so careful. She'd even forgiven him for the misunderstanding over wanting to move out of the Kame House. If she'd been still been angry with him, there was no way she would have let him sleep with her last night. Krillin couldn't help smiling - nothing had happened between them but just knowing that Eighteen trusted him that much was wonderful.

He looked down at his workout gi, sweat-stained and covered in sand. "Even with no nose, I can tell that I must smell awful." He got up and headed upstairs, stripping off his clothes as he went.

* * * * *

All was quiet as Eighteen approached the island, flying low over the water and casting rooster tails in her wake. A blunt-nosed dolphin leapt up and laughed at her, smiling a bit like Krillin in his bald days. She smiled back at it. It was hard to explain, but her mood was much lighter since leaving Bulma's lab.

There were signs that Krillin had spent the day training again, from the patterns his feet had made in the sand. Eighteen shook her head. He was determined to continue to better himself and she had to admit that he had made progress, just in the way he fought her when they sparred. She landed neatly on the deck and let herself in.

"Krillin?"

Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the picture window, lighting dust motes in the air and glittering sand on the floor. Eighteen sighed. She followed the trickle of sand with her eyes from the pile on the carpet next to the sofa and on up the stairs. The pipes rattled and she heard the shower come on.

"No guessing as to where he is," Eighteen commented to herself. "This mess can wait until he can clean it up." She headed up the stairs after him.

Krillin's muffled voice began singing some off-key song, distorted by the acoustics of the bathroom. He'd left the door ajar and Eighteen couldn't help peering in at him. The glass door of the shower was steamed up but she could see him with his hands in his hair, shampoo bubbles slowly sliding down his body. He turned around to rinse the back of his head and her eyes widened slightly.

"Well, well," she commented, "so that's where the missing bit from his nose wound up. Huh."

Eighteen felt strange as she watched him, but it was a pleasant sensation. She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed Krillin in the few hours she'd been gone or how attractive he'd become to her. He wasn't just that funny little bald man that she'd kissed on a whim; funny and short, he would always be but she'd learned to love him for his caring heart and the depth of his soul. There was a peculiar ache inside her as she looked at him, a warm, anxious need and Bulma's words came back to her: Act on your feelings.

As Krillin turned away to face the shower, Eighteen was shimmying out of her jeans.

To be continued ---

_Author's note: Yes, the next chapter is for Mature Readers Only!!_


	4. Being Human for Mature Readers only

**Washed Away**

**By C.S. Hayden**

All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, DragonBall Z and Toei Animation.

Author's note: This chapter is rated NC-17 and is for Mature Readers only.

**Washed Away**

Humming to himself, Krillin let the spray run on his face, taking away some of the sting from shaving. He almost hadn't bothered; he'd been content to wear the stubble all day but he'd reconsidered. There was no telling when a fellow might get kis-- a hand cupping his chin startled him as it tilted his face up and a pair of lips caressed his. Krillin opened his eyes and promptly managed to get soap in one of them.

"Ow.... Eighteen?" He blinked furiously to clear his vision and as he was looking down, he caught sight of a pair of dainty bare feet on the shower floor. He panned up the slim legs to some shapely thighs. Barely breathing, he realized she was letting him see her nude for the first time. He followed the swell of slender hips up the smooth contours of her stomach and was mesmerized by two rose-tipped breasts just at eye level. It was only by force of will that Krillin was able to continue up to gaze drunkenly into her face.

"Enjoy the view?" Eighteen asked with a light smirk on her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a gleam in those ice blue eyes reminiscent of her destructive days.

"Uh-huh," he nodded dumbly. He had a sudden vision of him standing there like a fish with his mouth open and mentally slapped himself. "Have a good time at Bulma's?"

"It was all right." She took him by the shoulders and deftly moved him over so she could stand under the spray, arching her back to rinse her hair. "But I always feel so grungy flying in the city, don't you?"

His hands itched to touch her. "Oh, yes, definitely."

"I don't suppose you'd mind washing my back?" she asked guilelessly, turning around. "Please?"

Krillin gulped and gazed down at the smooth curve of her back. Rivulets of water streaked her pale skin all the way down to the dimples of her buttocks and he had to shake his head to keep himself from being awestruck by the view. If it were a dream, he'd know it soon enough.

Slowly, almost timidly, he reached out, half-afraid that she was just a hallucination from being hit on the head one time too many. Her skin was like velvet beneath his soapy fingers, soft and slippery as he let his hands glide along her shoulder blades. She rolled her shoulders back languidly. Krillin flinched, expecting her to strike back - Eighteen had a vicious elbow - but she merely drew in her breath sharply and let it out in a faint sigh.

"That feels nice," she murmured.

"You're telling me," he murmured back, letting his thumbs bracket her spine as his strong hands traveled down to her waist. Heart pounding in his ears, he watched as she swept her hair off the back of her neck and gave him a crystal blue glance over her shoulder.

"I don't believe you were told to stop." The corner of her mouth twitched.

Boldly, Krillin reached up on tiptoe and kissed the nape of her neck. Eighteen responded by leaning back against him and pulling his hands around to glide along her stomach. He backed into the shower wall and tilted her back until her head was resting on his right shoulder and her long legs were stretched out as she straddled his right thigh. Barely breathing, he nuzzled her neck, astounded as Eighteen let him drift his hands over her torso. They had gone as far as heavy petting a few times but she had always pulled away before things had gotten really serious. Her breasts filled his hands like they were custom-fit and she rewarded him by moaning softly as he gently kneaded them with his fingers.

"Krillin...." she breathed out in a husky shudder.

The sound of her voice made his heart race in a way that an entire day of training never could. He couldn't help kissing her as she turned her face towards him, slowly, deeply, and thoroughly. It seemed only natural to continue caressing her, letting his left hand drift lower along her sleek curves. He had to remind himself to take it slow - just touching her and feeling her bare skin against his had him so aroused that he ached. His fingers just brushed her sex and Eighteen suddenly arched her back like an energy beam had hit her.

"You like?" Krillin murmured as he ran his lower lip around the curve of her ear.

Eighteen's only response was a soft moan as her feet slid apart on the shower floor, opening herself to further exploration. He let his hand caress her smooth, slick groove - she had no body hair whatsoever, Dr. Gero's doing, no doubt, when he enhanced her skin - and felt her tremble as he slid his fingers inside her. An inarticulate gasp escaped her lips and Krillin began rotate his fingers over and around her clitoris. Her lithe body twitched in his arms as he stroked her to a back-arching climax. It was over too quickly for his tastes.

Breathing heavily, Eighteen turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him as she slowly stood up on shaking legs. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and swayed in his arms. Krillin didn't mind - his mouth was in just the right spot to suckle her breasts. She sighed as he took her nipple between his teeth, tossing her hair back in the spray in a way that took his breath away.

"So," Krillin asked hoarsely, "what brought this on?"

Eighteen smiled mysteriously. "Does it matter?" Her hands glided down his back, raising goose bumps. "I wanted this." She kissed him slowly, murmuring into his mouth. "Your turn."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." She slid a hand between them and touched him, head of his penis rubbing hot circles against her palm. Her fingers slipped further down his swollen shaft as she continued to kiss him, lips and tongue exploring his mouth as her hands did his body. "So does it always feel like this?" she asked, as her kisses drifted around to his right ear lobe.

"Just around you." He bit his lip as her fingernails raked his scrotal sac.

"What would you like to do about it?"

Without another word, Krillin reached over and turned off the water. He didn't give her time for a haughty retort; instead he scooped her up into his arms and hauled her down the hall to his room, kicking open the door.

As Krillin set her down, he murmured "I've always wanted this." He rested one knee carefully on the edge of the bed, gazing at her with hungry eyes. "You. Here. In my bed."

"All right," Eighteen breathed huskily. "I'm here - what're you going to do about it?"

Keeping his eyes on hers, Krillin leaned forward and began to kiss his way along her body as he gradually moved into bed with her. Eighteen moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to nudge him forward. Instead he entered her slowly, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. It was the most exquisite sensation he had ever experienced as he was engulfed in her warm folds. There was nothing of the android here; everywhere he touched, the woman responded.

Except for one brief moment of panic, flickers of Dr. Gero's lab went through her mind, but Eighteen forced them away. She kept her eyes on Krillin's face, watching the emotions change with his expressions. He was being almost too careful, too gentle and she was being to get irritated. Logically, she realized they should take their time but after the foreplay in the shower, she was in agony over a need that desperately needed to be filled.

"Don't worry," Eighteen said urgently, trying not to sound too impatient. "You can't hurt me."

"I'm not," Krillin groaned through clenched teeth. "I want - uhn! - this to be perfect."

Eighteen scowled. "You talk too much." She threaded her fingers into his wet hair and pulled his face to hers, devouring his mouth. She threw Krillin over on his back before he could protest and her golden hair hid their faces like a silk curtain.

"Hey!" Krillin gasped, starved for air. "Wha--?"

"Not another word." She punctuated her words with one last hard kiss.

His dark eyes followed her as she rose up over him and began to roll her pelvis into his; why it felt so right to do it, she couldn't say. Eighteen had no idea that she could feel like this. No one could live in the same house with Roshi and not have some idea of the mechanics - there were more than enough educational materials lying around but nothing could have prepared her for the sensations thrumming through her body. Krillin reached out and curved his strong hands around her hips, guiding her as they found each other's rhythm and began to move together.

The first tremors were so intense that they took Eighteen by surprise. She gasped and fell forward over Krillin's chest. He took advantage of it and flipped her over on her back, pinning her down for a voracious kiss. Startled, Eighteen stared up at him in disbelief as he broke the kiss.

Krillin mouthed silently, "My turn." He narrowed his eyes and grinned wickedly.

For split second, Eighteen nearly panicked - she felt almost helpless at losing control - but Krillin threaded his fingers through hers as he continued to make love to her. She reached over and took his other hand, drawing their joined hands over her head. Seeing the emotions dancing across Krillin's open face excited her and their passions washed over them like waves on the shore, pounding into their very souls. Eighteen was barely aware of crying out when he did, so lost in the most essential act of being human that her past didn't matter any more.

Bruised and buffeted, they sank into each other's arms.

Afterwards, Krillin couldn't stop touching her with a wondering look in his eyes as they lay side by side. He was like a child with a brand new toy that he couldn't get enough of. Eighteen, for once, didn't mind - she was drowsy and contented like a cat lying in the sun. If she didn't think it was so stupid, she'd purr. She regarded her lover - he looked like he was going to burst from pure happiness.

"Okay," she teased. "You can talk now."

"Thank Kami!!" he joked and kissed her fingertips. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

Krillin just grinned idiotically. "I don't know what to say. This really took me by surprise." He kissed her forehead, her chin, her mouth. "I was all set to wait and boom, you did this."

"I've never been very patient."

"So I noticed." He chuckled. "And deeply appreciate it."

"Mmmm." Eighteen let her hand drift down his side, feeling his muscles still quivering like a racehorse beneath her fingers. "Yes, you did."

"I've been wanting to make love to you for weeks," he said hoarsely. "I thought if I rushed things, I'd scare you off."

"The only thing I was afraid of was that I'd lose control and hurt you," she admitted. "I realized if I didn't take a chance, I'd never know, and -- you'd never know how much I love you." She was ashamed to feel her eyes water, and turned her face into the pillow.

"I've always known, sweetheart." Krillin's hand cupped her cheek as he kissed away her tears. He was less embarrassed as he cried softly with her. "You say more with your eyes than most people ever say with words." He smiled and gave a little laugh. "I've never minded waiting."

"Well," she sniffed indignantly, "I got tired of waiting!"

"I'm glad you did." Krillin slid his arms around her and rolled over on his back, taking her with him. His hands slowly traveled along her back in rotating circles. "You realize you have to sleep in my bed now."

Eighteen rose up slightly and shook her head, smiling faintly. "OUR bed."

"Mmm," Krillin murmured against her lips, "I like the sound of that."

"In our house."

"Even better!"

"On one condition -- "

* * * * *

To be continued..... 


	5. A Surprise in the Garden

**Washed Away**

**By C.S. Hayden**

All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama, DragonBall Z and Toei Animation.

Author's note: Back to the PG-13 rating.....

**_Three months later...._**

Straightening the lapels of his suit, Krillin hurried out to meet the occupants landing on the wide slope of his front lawn. The sleek red jet car, the latest model, Krillin noted, parked neatly by the Capsule Corporation vehicle with room to spare. The scar-faced driver got out and whistled as he looked around.

"Wow, Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed as he walked around the jet car to open the door for Chi-Chi. "You've really done a lot with this place! I remember what it looked like when I helped you bring all that lumber in to repair the roof."

"That was a lot of blisters ago." Krillin shrugged happily. "I see you're still helping out," he noted with a sly lift of his eyebrows as he caught sight of the car's other occupant. "What's up with that, eh?"

"Never you mind." Yamcha gave a wry smile. "Chi-Chi needed a lift, what with the baby and all, and it was on my way. No biggie." He opened the door and held out his hand. "And it was my pleasure to do it," he said, smiling cordially at Chi-Chi as he helped her out. "Goten slept all the way and Gohan decided to come with Piccolo. I think he wanted to make sure the big green guy actually came."

Chi-Chi looked around anxiously. "Speaking of which, where--?"

"Gohan got here about an hour ago," Krillin answered cheerfully. "He and Piccolo decided to go for a walk until the rest of you arrived."

"That's good," Chi-Chi said as she collected the baby's things from the car. "Yamcha, can you get Goten?"

"Right here, Chi-Chi." The scarred warrior swung the baby carrier out, Goten and all. "He's still out like a light."

Krillin came closer for a look. "Boy, he gets bigger every time I see him! What are you feeding him, Chi-Chi?"

"Everything that isn't tied down," Yamcha answered for her. "The last time I took them into town, the little rug rat took a bite right out of my sandwich. He eats just like Goku did when he was a kid."

Chi-Chi giggled and blushed as Krillin glanced between her and Yamcha. Bulma had commented that Yamcha had been spending time with Chi-Chi and the boys but he would have never put the two of them together as a couple. He wondered what Goku thought of it if he was watching from the other world. Yamcha was being a gentleman so Krillin put it out of his mind for the moment.

"We're all gathering in the garden," he said, sweeping his arm out grandly. "Just this way."

Krillin led the way up the graveled path that curved around the low sloping hill leading up to the house. He had become rather proud of his home as he and Eighteen worked on it over the past few weeks, from the newly replaced roof to the bright flowers filling the flower beds. They passed through an arch formed by the spreading branches of two enormous chestnut trees into the garden. Several of the other guests were already there, gathering in small groups. Trunks was dashing around the adults, scattering leaves as his beleaguered father followed irritably in his wake.

"These chrysanthemums are gorgeous!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, touching a cascade of blossoms that were trailing down a rough stone wall like a bronze and gold waterfall. "So many different kinds!"

"Well, some of them were already here," Krillin replied, "but Eighteen picked some new varieties to go with them."

"She did a good job," Yamcha commented. He caught a falling leaf. "You'd never think you'd find so many colors in the autumn but just look - the colors of the trees are reflected in the colors of the flowers, from deep purples to the lightest yellows."

"Yes," Chi-Chi agreed. "I never knew Eighteen had such a talent for gardening."

Laughing, Krillin lowered his voice. "Confidentially, I think she just converted her ability to color coordinate her wardrobe to plants. But I'm not complaining - she had me helping her at first but then she got aggravated with me and sent me off to work on the house. This is pretty much all her work."

"Where is Eighteen?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'd like to tell her how much I like what she's done here."

"She'll be along in a minute. She needed help with the new dress she wanted to wear and Bulma's giving her a hand." Krillin blushed and looked sheepish. "Um, Yamcha? Could you help me out with something? It won't take very long."

"Sure," Yamcha replied amiably. "Just let me get Goten and Chi-Chi settled." He escorted Chi-Chi over to a bench under an arbor covered with late-blooming roses. Krillin merely raised an eyebrow at the way they smiled at each other and at the baby.

Yamcha caught his expression and scowled mildly back. "It's not what you're thinking," he said firmly. "Chi-Chi and I have known each other a long time, that's all. We're comfortable with each other."

"Oh, is that what it's called these days?" Krillin drawled. "Really?"

"Knock it off." Yamcha looked around and waved at Tien and Lunch as they walked arm-in-arm along the winding path. "You know very well that I'd never cut in on Goku's action." He glanced back at Chi-Chi sadly. "There's no telling when he might decide to come back."

"True," Krillin agreed wistfully.

A high-pitched giggle diverted their attention. A blue-haired woman in a tight red dress was sitting with Master Roshi under a dogwood tree. Oolong had just presented her with a bright yellow flower. "Maron?" Yamcha asked incredulously. "Does Eighteen know she's here?"

"Oh, yeah." Krillin shrugged nonchalantly. "It was her idea to invite her."

"What!?!"

"You'll see." Krillin led the scarred warrior to a small wooden bridge over a stream where two orange-robed priests from Orinji Temple were waiting. "We can start any time now," he told them. "Any time she's ready." The tall, skinny priest nodded and headed down a side path to the house.

Yamcha frowned. "Hey, wasn't that one of the guys you fought in that first tournament? The one that called you a shrimp?"

"Yup, that's the one." Krillin smirked as he smoothed out his suit. "When I contacted the monastery to send a priest, I had no idea they'd send him. He hasn't changed much."

"But he seemed almost respectful," Yamcha commented. "I haven't heard him say anything yet."

"That's because he's got a broken jaw. He made the mistake of making some snide comments about me where Eighteen could hear him."

Yamcha winced.

The remaining priest, an older man wearing a tall black hat, held up a small gong and struck it three times. "Honored guests," the old priest called in a deep voice, "if you will all gather on either side of the path, we can begin the ceremony."

There was a brief rumble of curious voices as everyone took their places. Yamcha started to leave but Krillin caught his sleeve.

"No, I'd like you to stand here by me," he said somewhat nervously. "If you don't mind."

"Krillin?" It was Yamcha's turn to scrutinize the situation. His eyes flicked from Krillin's neatly pressed suit to the attitude of the priest arranging cups on a tray to Bulma walking quickly up the side path with the priest, carrying a portable stereo. She winked at him in passing and set the stereo up on a large rock. She punched a button and subdued music of flutes and string instruments filled the air. He glanced sharply back down at Krillin. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah - by the way, wanna be my best man?"

Yamcha snorted. "It's a little late to back out now, isn't it?"

Krillin grinned and started to answer but his mouth fell open as he looked down the garden path. Framed by the tree-lined arch and showered by gently falling leaves, Eighteen was walking towards them, escorted by her brother. She was wearing a high-waisted gown that wrapped around her shoulders like a stylized kimono that tapered to the ground in a ice white satin brocade. Her bouquet was a cascade of ivory spider mums accented with tiny blue flowers to match her eyes. The whole effect made her glow softly as she passed through the shady garden.

"Is that Android Seventeen with her?" Yamcha hissed in Krillin's ear. "Aren't you afraid he'll wreck everything?"

"Yeah," Krillin murmured back, "but Eighteen put him in a headlock and made him promise to behave."

"I don't know - what if he tries something?"

"Bulma arranged for a little insurance." As Eighteen and Seventeen came closer, it was clear that Vegeta and Picolo were following along on either side, jockeying for position to get the best shot at the rogue android. Seventeen was clearly watching them out of the corners of his eyes with a sour expression on his face.

"Nothing like a little fireworks with your wedding, eh?"

Barely hearing Yamcha's joke, all of Krillin's attention was focused on his approaching bride. Eighteen had the corner of her mouth quirked up in amusement and seemed to be enjoying both her brother's discomfort and the guests' surprise. He suspected that she was having a private laugh at him as well; she'd insisted on keeping her dress a secret and making him sleep at Master Roshi's for the last few weeks. As result, their self-imposed celibacy had left both of them rather anxious for the honeymoon.

The twin cyborgs finally reached the foot of the bridge. Seventeen, dressed all in black for the occasion, handed Eighteen over to Krillin with wry distaste. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said in a low sing-song mutter as he crossed over to stand opposite of Yamcha.

"When have I not?" Eighteen replied haughtily, sniffing indignantly.

That was merely a ruse to keep from showing her nervousness. Her fingers said as much as they tightened on Krillin's arm as they walked up the bridge together, Krillin going up one step higher so that they could face each other at more or less equal height. He smiled at her and winked as the old priest began to talk. What actual words were said, Krillin couldn't possibly guess - he was too caught up in Eighteen's eyes as they went through the motions of the ceremony; saying their vows and going through the ritual of _San-San-Kudo_ by toasting each other with strong rice wine.

Finally, the priest's closing words managed to get past the love-induced haze that was clouding Krillin's brain. "-And now, we ask the blessings of Kami upon this union, the blessings of the spirits of earth and sky, and the blessing of all those gathered here. May Krillin," the priest passed a wand with rattling paper chains over his head, "and Eighteen" he repeated the gesture, "continue to grow in love and wisdom until the end of their days." He smiled benevolently at the newly wed couple and nodded at Krillin.

Taking a deep breath, Krillin leaned in to deliver the ceremonial kiss. Eighteen had been dismayed to learn that they were expected to kiss in front of everyone and had made him promise not to make a spectacle of it. He cupped her left cheek, let his lips brush hers for a few seconds, and tried to pull away - only to have his lower lips seized by white even teeth and pulled back in for a longer, more earth-shattering kiss. Laughter and applause echoed in his ears as he began to grow dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Um, Eighteen?" Yamcha said anxiously. "You might want to let him go now."

"Yeah, sis," Seventeen drawled sarcastically. "I know it's 'something borrowed, something blue' but the groom's not supposed to be that color."

Krillin felt his knees buckle as she released him. Eighteen caught him before he could fall and stood there with a self-serving smirk on her face. He eyed her ruefully.

"Hey! What happened to demure and tasteful?" he demanded.

She shrugged minutely, careful not to let her gown slip. "I changed my mind." Her eyes danced, promising a lifetime of mischief to come.

Krillin couldn't wait.

The End.

Author's Note: There is an ILLUSTRATED version of this story now up on my website. Check it out at:

http://www.therockaway.com/K18wa.html

Enjoy! 


End file.
